Tails dot txt
by NIDSa
Summary: Tails, outcast by his former friends and fellow Freedom Fighters, uncovers the secrets behind the organization he was once a part of and finds himself caught up in a twisted world while trying to discover the way to freedom... and revenge.
1. Oh One

**AN: Well, looks like this story's finally up for the world to see. For anyone who hasn't checked/won't check my profile, a few notes:**

**This story is on permanent hiatus (ie, will never be finished)**

**I've uploaded this (and all other stories on my profile) as a guide to young writers on how NOT to write. Of course, it's rather pointless to say "don't do this" without offering critique, so feel free to write up some notes on the less-than-stellar points in this story for others to reference.**

**If nothing else, don't take this seriously.**

**Now that that's said and done… enjoy? *cough***

Tails ran past the courtyard, away from his certain sentence to death. He pulled his two tails and flew up, up, up, past the giant mob following him.

"Get back here, you traitor!!" Sonic yelled and the distant male, the head of the crowd. "We'll catch you someday!!"

He continued to roar, but Tails was too far away to hear. He went on and on for hours, but soon his tails couldn't take him any further. He fell with a loud **SMACK** on the ground. Tails wanted to rest, but he knew the Freedom Fighters would catch him if he did. He sighed and stopped for a moment, thinking about what happened.

Tails started to run once again, never looking back to see what or who may have been behind him. He ran until the sun had set and only the full moon and stars, like shimmering diamonds in the sky, lit his lonely path.

"I need to get some rest so I can get a head start on Sonic and the others..." Tails said, trying to navigate his way with a needle. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a note that Tails had received from sonic on his 11th birthday, what was only years ago but seemed like it had been in another era.

The note read: _Tails, I will be your best friend forever, no matter how mad I am and no matter how distant we get from each other. Forever Friends, Sonic. _

Tails stared at the stars until his eyes were marked with colour, as if someone had taken his picture with flash millions of times over.

"It feels like it's been so long. I miss being your friend, Sonic..." Tails' voice trailed off. "But I'm sorry; I can never forgive you for what you said today." He went off, placing the small note in his bag and setting off for the nearest town. He came across an inn just off the side of a broken in trail.

"Trails Inn" Tails muttered under his breath. "Seems shady enough, but then again, so does my best friend..." Tails smiled remembering his only friend, a master thief, Rouge the Bat. "I'll check it out..."

"Hello?" A familiar voice questioned, walking to the front door. "Can I help you?" "AMY!!!" Tails yelled, hugging the pink-haired female. "Tails! How long has it been since I saw you?" Amy said excitedly, taking a seat and gesturing for him to do the same. "How've you been?"

Tails sighed. "Not too good... I'm kinda running from Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters... It's kind of a long story if you really want to know." Amy looked at him sympathetically. "You know you need to tell me the whole thing!!! I won't let you stay if you don't..." Tails looked into his long-lost sister's eyes, and held her hand tightly.

"I promise to tell you each and every detail if it's the last thing I ever do." He whispered, and breathed in slowly, still catching his breath after running for hours and hours without rest. "Take a breath, and come up with me to the balcony. You need fresh air, not to be in this musty old dust trap we call an inn." Amy said in a smooth, calming voice. Tails nodded, still breathing loudly, and walked slowly with her to the porch.

"Can you talk now?" Amy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm good..." Tails said, and he began to tell his tail-twisting story to his sister.


	2. Oh Two

Tails was sitting, hunched over his computer. "Info on Amy Rose Prower," He muttered, typing his words into a search engine. As he waited for his page to load, he heard his doorbell ring. He quickly minimized the page and opened up Word and pretended to be writing.

"Come in!" Tails yelled, typing up a storm. Sonic rushed in the door. "Hey, little bro!" Sonic yelled, coming in the door. The phrase only meant that Tails was younger than Sonic was, but Tails was starting to get a bit annoyed by it because he was now 5"6, much taller than Sonic at 4"3. "So, whatcha typing?" Sonic asked, looking over Tails' shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, just and equation..." Sweat beaded up on Tails' face, while he covered the computer screen with his arms wide apart and his legs like a bridge over the Mississippi River; As wide as they were long.

"C'mon, lemme see! I won't tell anyone." Sonic looked behind Tails and caught a glimpse of what he was looking up. "Amy Rose Prower, huh?" Sonic said teasingly. "Gonna get married and wanna get to know her more?" "Em, yeah..." Tails said. He had promised Amy he would never reveal that they were brother and sister. "So, did you need me to fetch you lunch?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Tails said. "Can you pick me up a Plain Burger at the chip stand by the mall? Just lettuce and ketchup, please..." "Your wish is my burnt chili dogs." Sonic said, bowing awkwardly and stepping out the door, slamming it after him. "I hate it when he does that..." Tails growled. Suddenly, he remembered his windows. He saved and printed his document (it turned out it had some pretty funny stuff on it) and opened up his Amy window.

The search engine had found one article: "The Truth: Amy Rose Prower". He saw the page preview, and it said: Other links Sonic Acorn Miles Prower Amy Rose Prower ... Tails clicked on the link. It had a full page of photographs, text, and art. The one picture that stood out most was a painting of The Freedom Fighters that Amy had painted under slavery. Tails clicked the link. A voice boomed out of his speakers, "This is the future." Tails ignored the voice and looked at the picture.

Bunnie was a full robot, no rabbit left but her outline. Antoine stood back-to-back with her, his hair short but real and no wig. Sally had a black battle suit on, and she was face to face with Sonic. Sonic was wearing a full solders uniform: Shiny, polished boots, a red camouflage suit, a red combat helmet and a frown on his face. Rotor was standing normally, but he had a mechanical arm. Knuckles was standing in Tails' spot, with a blue uniform on and a monocle.

"But what about me???" Tails whined, staring at the spot he would have been in. He was just closing the window as Sonic came in. "Hey, Lil' bro!!!" He said, walking in the door. Tails cringed and took the burger from Sonic. "Yo... Hey, Sonic, have you been thinking of replacing me in the Freedom Fighters? I mean, with Knuckles?" Sonic looked at Tails with a smile on his face.

"You know I'd never do that!" Sonic said, nudging him with his elbow. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry about that." Tails said, sighing. However, just as he was reassuring himself that Amy was just kidding with the picture, four words came back to his head, stinging like a bee sting. "This is the future."


	3. Oh Three

"Dude, I already told you!" Sonic said, groaning. "We won't replace you!!!" Tails sighed. "Rotor says that they might if I don't come of age when my PASS expires..." Sonic's head was as far back as it could be, so his voice was strained. "Your Passport of Attention Scanning for Stage doesn't expire until you're 18." "Em, Sonic, can I go with Rouge for a bit?" Tails asked.

"Why do I care?" Sonic said, walking off. "Rouge, Rouge, can I ask you a question?" Tails screamed, running after him. Rouge smiled and opened the bag she had stolen from a museum. "Hop in," She said. "Ooh, can I have some stuff?" Tails asked. Rouge shushed him and winked. "Once we get to _Club_ _Rouge_, we can." Rouge whispered.

In a few seconds Rouge had made it to her vault in _Club Rouge_. "You can take any three things you want. I have lots of gold, so you might want to look into that first..." She said, proud of her findings.

"Em, sure..." Tails whispered, looking through the stolen jewels and gems. "I think I'll pass today. I really don't think..." "Nonsense! Here, take this..." Rouge said, smiling and putting a necklace around his neck. "This is said to ward off spirits and help you regain lost strength in your soul." Tails smiled at his best friend, and started to walk out backwards. "Thank you, but I must be going. Ciao!!"

When Tails got back to his lab, he saw that he had an e-mail from Sonic, one from Bunnie and one from Cream. He deleted the spam from Bunnie and Cream and went on to Sonic's e-mail. It read:

_To: _

_Hey, Tails!_

_Meet me over at Cream's Hut in a couple days (aka 2). I want to show you something really neat!!_

_Signed, Sonic T.H. Acorn_

_From: _

Tails wanted to delete it, but he printed it out and stuck it on his bulletin board anyways. "I guess it won't kill be to look into this." He said, looking upward at his ceiling. "Hmm, maybe I'll go see Sonic to check what this is about..." Tails exclaimed, trying to take off the necklace Rouge gave him (so Sonic wouldn't be suspicious), but it wouldn't come off.

Tails went to Sonic anyways, taking care to put on an outfit that would hide the necklace. "I don't need the cops sniffing me out, never the less my best friend." He put on a small backpack with a water bottle and gloves, and he headed out to Sonic's place. He was stopped by a police car. "License, please..." The officer said, pointing at his motor bike. Tails showed him his PASS and away he went before the officer could ask him for anything else.

On the way, Tails met Shadow. "Hey, Shad, what's up?" He asked the black and red hedgehog. "Nothing, nada, zilch. Hey, did you get an e-mail from Sonic? I heard he wants you to meet him at Cream's in a couple days!!!" Shadow yelled, speeding off. Tails continued to ride until he reached Sonic's house. Something was different, though he couldn't place his finger on what. A nauseating feeling was in the pit of his stomach and rose to his throat.

"Something isn't right," Tails said, clutching his stomach. "I feel sick..." He whispered, falling to the ground. He was weak and ill, as if he had the flu. Sonic saw him outside and rushed to his aid. Sonic saw the necklace around his neck and put it in his bag. Immediately Tails felt amazing and ready to start working.

"Hey, Sonic!!" Tails said, standing up. "Wait, why am I here?" Sonic sighed. "I'll drive you home on your bike... If the whole falling-to-the-ground-sick thing was just to make me feel guilty, then that's not nice. I was worried!!" Tails was stunned. "I fell?"


	4. Oh Four

"Give it to me, Bunnie! It's mine!" Tails yanked his necklace towards himself. "Y'all ain't gettin this back after what y'all did to Antoine back thare!!" Bunnie screeched, pulling the necklace towards her. They fought over the necklace for hours. "All I did was nudge Antoine, and he fell into the river! It WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" Tails screamed, pulling the necklace. It broke into two pieces, and an energy circle surrounded them.

The energy surrounded them both, and it all pulled itself into Tails. He grew into a massive size, and he roared out. He had become a monster. "AAAAHHHHH, HELP MEH!! SAVE MEH!!!" Bunnie screamed, running from the giant. Tails swatted Bunnie and she fell into the river. Her bionic limbs electrocuted her, and a distress signal went out. Tails turned back into a normal fox when he heard the piercing noise, but it was too late.

Bunnie was lying in the hospital bed beside Antoine. Sonic, Sally and Rotor stood at their sides, mourning over their friend's losses. Bunnie was forced to have a fully robotic body, and Antoine had a memory wipe and had no idea what anything was. "It's okay, guys, I'm fine..." Bunnie said in a weak voice. "But where's Tails and Fiona?" "They're discussing matters with a judge." Sonic replied with a stern look on his face.

Fiona was explaining everything to the judge. "Miles, is this statement true?" The judge asked. Tails responded without looking at the judge. "All but the part about Bunnie, m'am," he said quietly, "she was trying to take away the necklace." "So let me get this straight. You were given a stolen necklace as a gift, knowing that it was stolen, and you couldn't refuse. Then you collapsed and forgot everything about it. Then you slept a whole day after a fainting spell and woke up today, and nudged Antoine into a river. Then you fought Bunnie and threw her in the river."

"This is all true, m'am..." Tails said, ready to cry. "Come to court in two days to rest your case. "Yes, m'am..." Tails said, running home and falling into his bed crying.


	5. Oh Five

"...And that's what happened up to yesterday. I was declared not guilty by the jury because of the jewelry, but the Freedom Fighters – All of them, at that – came after me. They chased me until nightfall, and then I came here..." Tails said, holding back tears. He started to cry. "Bro, it's okay. Just get some rest and you'll be fine..."Amy said.

"Here, sleep out here. I'll get your little blanket and pillow..." Tails had owned a blanket and pillow before Amy had been kidnapped by The Dark, but Amy took it and saved it for if he ever came to see her. Tails slept outside all night. Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Tails..." She said, closing the door to the balcony behind her.

_The Freedom Fighters were catching up to him. "Amy, go on without me!" Tails said, falling to the ground. "Amy Flash!" Amy yelled, stopping time for one minute. She grabbed Tails and ran off with him on her shoulders. The minute was up, but Amy had a solid lead on them. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, and the Freedom Fighters caught them in a net. Sonic went up to Tails' face, and said, "Feels awful to be lied to, huh?" Sonic laughed evilly._

"Amy... no... please, Sonic... no..." Tails woke up, his eyes springing open. He sighed. "Just a dream, just a dream..." Tails got up and opened his bag. He took out a compass, a water bottle, a piece of chicken, ketchup, Sonic's gift, a half of the necklace Rouge gave him, a map, and a tape recorder. Tails counted all the items and set off, leaving a note on the front desk for Amy.

A few hours later, Amy looked out at the front desk. She read Tails' note, crying throughout. The note said:

_Dearest Amy:_

_I must leave in case the Freedom Fighters come to get me. If they come, welcome them in but deny even seeing me. I need you to keep them busy, keep them here for a few nights. Go sightseeing with them, whatever in takes to get them away from me. I'll mail you whenever I get the chance. Please KIT. You can reach me at this address:_

_482__nd__ Inn_

_Room 538_

_Knothole, Mobius_

_6452865_

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

"Oh, my brother, may you come back to me in one piece..." Amy whispered. Just then, Sonic, Fiona, Sally and Bunnie came in the door. "Amy! What a nice surprise!!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally glared at Amy, Bunnie waved and Fiona smiled and winked. They had hugs all around, and then Sonic got to business. "Amy, have you seen Tails anytime?" He said in a concerned voice. Amy had an amazing poker face. "I haven't seen him in ages!! Why?" She asked.

"Oh..." Sonic said, disappointed. "You're welcome to stay here for a few nights to look for him, though!" Amy said happily, though her heart was weeping. "That would be great!" Sally said, forgetting that her rival in love was even there.

"Well, I guess we should get going, then! You can stay here for a bit free of charge!!" Amy said, smiling and handing them keys to their rooms. "Happy staying!" When she was sure that no one was there, Amy started to write out a reply.


	6. Oh Six

Meanwhile, Tails was already in a town not far from the one in which he told Amy to send the letter. He sat on a bench and took off his backpack. He rooted through for his last bit of chicken and ketchup. Even after eating, his stomach was a foodless wasteland. He had a sip of his water and went in search of an antique store to trade the half a necklace in for money. After a bit of hunting, Tails finally found a small antique store. He ducked inside and went to the sales clerk. "Excuse me, m'am, could I exchange this for a bit of pocket change?"

The young sales clerk looked Tails in the eyes. She had long, silky blonde hair, sleek purple fur, light rose eyes, blue glasses, three long, silver-tipped tails and a warm, welcoming smile. "Of course, sir, I hope two thousand will do for this amazing piece?" The girl said. "Oh, one minute, I'm almost done my shift, then I'll hand the money to you and we can take a walk."

Tails waited for the girl to be done her shift, and then he turned to her. She gave him the money in a small black wallet, and he put it in his backpack and locked it. "So, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. What's your name?" The young girl smiled. "Isadora Belle. You can call me Izzy, though!" Tails looked down at his watch. "Shoot, I have to get going. What's your number?" He said. Izzy wrote down her number and gave it to him.

"Ask for Izzy Belle and I'll be on." Izzy smiled again and ran off. Tails flew off to his hotel in the other town. When he got there, he immediately called Isadora. "Hello, can I speak to Izzy Belle please?" Tails said in his most polite voice. "One moment, please... I'm sorry, Izzy is out, but can I take a message?" The operator said. "Tell her that Tails called. Thanks!" Tails hung up.

"Oh, no, I forgot about Amy!" Tails said. Why he was running away, why he wasn't at home, why he wasn't friends with Sonic. All the memories flooded back to him. Tails quickly wrote a small letter to Amy, not much longer than his first one.

_My Beautiful Sister Amy,_

_ Please forgive me for not writing back sooner. I met a wonderful girl in town named Isadora Belle. I have a job for you, if you think you can do it tonight. Please go to my old room and take the notes off of my bulletin board. Send them to my room ASAP if you do it tonight. If not, I'll tell you where I'm staying each night. Have Sonic and the others come yet?_

_ Your Loving Brother,_

_ Tails Prower_


	7. Oh Seven

"Good morning, Sonic, did you and Sally sleep well?" Amy said with a bounce in her voice. "Yes, now, where do you think Tails would be?" Sonic said without a word that sounded happy. "Well, he'd probably be in the next town to the South," Amy explained, remembering Tails' words and that he had gone North. "All right, if we can't find him there, where should we go?" Sonic said, still as serious as ever. "To the West, but if you can't find him there, Knothole would be a good place to start over." Amy said, still keeping on her Poker Face.

"Then I will be off when the others awaken." Sonic shouted. As if on cue, Bunnie, Sally and Fiona came down and set out. Just as they left, the mail came. "Oh, no, I forgot my letter for Tails!!" Amy yelped. Sonic heard her yelp, and he came back inside alone. "Did you say something about Tails?" Sonic said with a mean look on his face and a hint of suspicion in his voice. "No, you must be hearing things." Amy said.

Sonic looked at her sternly, but walked away. When Amy was positive Sonic and the others were out of earshot, she breathed a _**HUMUGOUS**_ sigh of relief. "Finally, I can read his letter..." Amy read out the letter from her always far away brother. "Oh, Tails... So he's fallen in love. Well, I guess I should go to his old apartment and get those papers tonight...

"Heh, they'll never catch me now!" Amy said, pulling on a final glove. She was wearing a tails head mask, tails suit, even high top shoes to make her look taller. She pulled on a black ring and she headed out to Tails' hut. When she got there, she snuck the papers into a bag and wrote out a note out to Tails so she could send him the papers. The note read:

My Loving Brother Tails,

Enclosed are the papers off your board, all 103 of them. Please tell me if you need anything more or if you need a bit of money.

Your Caring Sister,  
Amy Rose r


	8. Oh Eight

Tails received the letter from Amy almost immediately. "Good," He whispered, not wanting to wake his roommates. Tails put the note in his bag and shuffled through the blinding darkness, trying to make his way without bumping into anything. He quietly checked out of the room and started to fly out of the city.

Before he could make it out, he heard a siren wailing. "We have you surrounded! Give up immediately!" Sonic screamed, coming out of a police car. "We have your loved one!" Tails looked down to see Amy and Izzy tied up, being thrown into the police Jeep. "I repeat! Give up immediately!" Sonic bellowed again, helping Fiona out of the car. "You wouldn't dare..." Tails whispered, glaring at Sonic. "Yes I would too," Sonic mouthed, glaring back at him. Tails flew off, crying. "How could he do this to me?" Tails screamed, his tears beading up on his face. "

Tails remembered his note. He took out the MP3 that he had used to get Cosmo to marry him (the plan hadn't worked), and played on his song. "I'm living without you, baby but you're still on my lonely mind..." The words flowed in one ear and out the other as he flew on. The sweat beaded up on his forehead, creating an ocean on his head. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls, giving him a throbbing headache. "Why always me, everyone picks on me about my two tails anyways!! I feel like ripping one out!!" Meanwhile, the girls were sharing a giant horror with each other.

"Hello, people, you can't arrest ME!" Amy yelled at Sonic and Fiona who were in the front seat. "I'm Tails' sis- FIANCE." Amy caught herself in mid-word. Izzy glared at her. "So? Tails was cheating on you, then, because WE were dating!" Amy looked like she was about to clobber Izzy when they heard the doors on their car slam, a girl screaming at Sonic, and a girl was thrown into the back seat beside the two, hands cuffed. "Ugh..." The girl whispered, looking out onto her own car. She had lavender fur, green eyes, jeans and a blue t-shirt and two tails curled around her legs. "MY name is Angela. Call me Ange and tell me where Tails is or you'll regret it." She said, her index finder jabbing into Izzy's chest. Izzy gasped for air, and Amy spoke up." Hey, what do you want with Tails?" She demanded, putting her fist in her hand.

"Oh, he's my best friend, though sometimes I wish we were a bit more than that..." Angela took her finger off Izzy, allowing her to breath normally again. "Wait a minute," Amy breathed. "So you're a FANGIRL. I really didn't think that low of you at first, but..." Angela glared at Amy. "I know your dirty little secret. Tails was so nice as to tell me that you were his sister. Of course, he said it under his free will, I'm against animal testing." she laughed evilly.

"Be quiet back there!" Sonic said, looking back for the first time. "And Amy..." Sonic looked at her strangely, "How are you engaged to your brother?" He looked totally superior to her, with a smirk on his face and an I-know-you-can't-talk-your-way-outta-this-one look in his eyes.

"He is NOT my brother! Angela is LYING!!" Amy lied. Angela smirked. "If the world fought fire with fire, the world would go up in smoke, and it's burning up now, Amy." She winked at her, and then looked to Izzy. "Y'know Tails is SO not into you." She smiled. "He likes good girls better; Miss Free-" Izzy cut her off. "Oh, look we're here."


End file.
